Under the tide of Internet, the continuous development and evolution of hardware and software technologies have promoted the emergence of smart devices and software. Meanwhile, a large number of mobile games with different themes have been emerged to meet the needs of users.
For a mobile terminal running the mobile games, a player usually manipulates virtual characters in the game by touching a touch screen with thumbs of two hands. For games that include shooting, it is necessary to adjust a crosshair to aim at a shooting target. To facilitate the player to perform aiming operations on the mobile terminal, such as the mobile phone, a certain aiming assistance is provided usually. In the related arts, a range is placed at the crosshair or target. When the target enters the range of the crosshair or the crosshair enters the range of the range of the target, the crosshair is automatically aligned to a center of the target at a certain speed, follows the target to move, and disengages from the target when the target has moved for fixed time. According to the assisted aiming method provided in the related arts, the player lacks a sense of self-operation, and cannot accurately aim the crosshair to a certain exact position of the target, so that the user experience is poor.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the present disclosure and therefore can include other information that does not form the prior art that is already known to those of ordinary skills in the art.